Bromance
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jonah and Cyrus's friendship is becoming more of a bromance. Which is somthing Cyrus never seen coming. How long can he hid his feelings from the Jonah Beck? After all Buffy and Andi now know his secret, but it's only time before Jonah finds out one way or another. Will this be the day Cyrus tells Jonah and if so how would he react? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Andi Mack in anyway. The parting in this story was a request from SmoothVictory I hope you enjoy.

* * *

His eyes widen hearing that one word he thought he would never hear. Well he have heard it before but it was never towards him. Now fear ran down his spine and shame to go along with it. How will his parents react once they find out? It's bad enough to have therapists and counselors as parents as they just analyze everything about his life. Poor Cyrus knowing that one word will ruin him on who he is in school. Not that everyone pays any attention to him. Anyways but they would now once they know Cyrus Goodman has detention.

Cyrus was not the only one that ended up getting detention but his dream boy Jonah Beck as well. Jonah was also felling guilty. More so as he felt it was his fault that Cyrus got detention with him. This would be his first detention as well. I know what you are thinking, what about that food fight? Well that was not a detention more like clean up the mess or you will get detention kind of thing. Since a new principal had arrived detention had changed a bit based on the person and their actions. Instead of Cyrus and Johna being stuck in a room sitting at a desk and being quiet the two of them was in an empty gym cleaning up and getting things ready for tonight's game.  
This includes sweeping setting up the announce table, the bleachers and filling up the basketballs. Once they where all done doing that they had to run laps until their dentation time was over with one fifteen minuet break. However not wanting to get scuff marks on the floor they had to run bare foot as it would be little to slippery with socks. It's bad enough Cyrus can't run but now he had to show off his small feet to Johna Beck. Even though they are now bros it still one of Cyrus things.

"Sorry man you got dragged into this. I wish I was the only one getting detention not you Cy."

"Its ok Bra..I did not stop it and it was equally my fault too."

"No talking just work." The gym teacher said. "Once you are done here you will come back and clean up the mess when the game is over so I suggest not to go to far."

The boys nodded and continued to work in silents. Soon it was time to take the laps and Cyrus wish they could run in their shoes but knew there was no convincing the teacher on game night. Wanting to get this over with both boys quickly took their shoes and socks off and start doing their laps also in silence. All was heard was slaps of feet hitting the clean gym floor and Cyrus hard breathing as the gym teacher watched on. Once time was up the gym teacher gave each boy a cold bottle of water as they took a rest. Not wanting to get into more trouble the boys stood in the school. They did not feel like watching the game and cheering their best friend Buffy on.  
Besides they most likely won't be able to enjoy themselves knowing they would have to clean up the mess they be seeing.

The two of them managed to sit in the library as it had a nice couch to relax in after the punishment they just had. Jonah smiled thinking about Cyrus's cute little feet that where more cute then his ex Amber's. Jonah did not know why he was thinking of this. After all he was not a feet guy. In fact he felt he did not have any kind of fetish. Mostly because he did not know what a fetish was. As for Cyrus he was little to busy to notice Jonah's feet. However he did wonder what they looked like compared to his, but did not want to trip by trying look at them as they ran.

"Sorry again for all this." Jonah said as he was glad he could talk now and that it was just them in the library."

"Like I said it's ok. I really never got in trouble before but I guess it's part of growing up. At first I was scared of this whole detention thing thinking I be stuck in some kind of room with the bad kids."

"Well not all of them are bad though look at us. We just happens to us. We just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yah your right. Who knew that freebie was going to hit the principal's car and you jumping onto it with him inside it."

"Yah it was just a normal reaction for me when it comes to the game. You did a great job making it fly. A real natural."

"I guess that is one sport I'm good at but not the running part."

The two just laughed. As they where laughing Jonah saw the smile of his friend and there was somthing about it that drew him in. He has been told that his own smile had that effect on people. He never knew what that meant until Jonah himself was experiencing the feeling on Cyrus's smile. Jonah could not explain what was happening to him. He was trying to think when was the last time he was feeling this way. The feeling was strange but yet in a good way. This feeling was somthing even Amber never made him feel and can't explain why. Was the Jonah Beck falling for Cyrus?  
That can't be. Both of them are strait in Jonah's mind. Even if his good friend Cyrus is little odd but it strangely fits him. Which is something Jonah likes about Cyrus. After all he is one of a kind. Unlike his other friends and teammates.

Mr. Fan boy really was becoming more of a best friend over his other friends and teammates as he got to know the slightly shorter boy as time went by. Now he is in a room with the boy having strange feelings towards him. Was this part of puberty having strange feelings towards the same sex or was it just him. He knew he could trust Cyrus with what's going on in his head. So he thought it was only best to be somewhat strait forward with his best friend. What felt like minuits with all these thoughts going throw Jonah's head as they rested was only seconds.  
"Cyrus can I ask you something?"  
Cyrus knew it had to be something serous as Jonah used is full name instead of the normal Cy or any other Nick name he has been given. Cyrus nodded his head and looked into those wonderful green eyes of his friend on hoping not to get lost into them.

"Sure what is it."

"I bet you felt feelings for someone but what if you have feelings for a friend. Not just any friend but a best friend."

"Wow that is a tricky question."

"Tell me about it. I don't know if it's just puberty me making me feel this way or it's the real deal. You know."

"Totally. Puberty is a strange and tricky thing for us boys. I wonder if girls feel this way too?"

"Yah, so about my question? Do you ever feel that way before towards a friend?"

"Um yah but mine is most likely different from your thing as you are Jonah Beck and can get any girl you want."

"Cyrus don't let yourself down. You are a good looking guy and a smart girl be licky to have you. After all you did have a girlfriend, but sorry it did not work out with Irous."  
"Yah we where too much alike and it felt more like we where friends then being boyfriend and girlfriend thing, but that was just us. I'm sure this best friend will understand that you have feelings for her even if she don't feel the same way. A true friend won't look at you any diffrent and will move on even if it will take a little bit of time for the inwardness to pass."

"You really think so?"

"Well you just have to find out."

"I guess your right, but I don't really know how to do it."  
Cyrus was little mad at himself giving Jonah tips on how to ask Andi out as that's what he is thinking Jonah is talking about. He wanted to give him bad advice so he can have Jonah all to himself but he can't do that as that's not who he is matter how much he wanted to try.

"Well you can tell her how you feel and see what they say but make sure it's just the two of you so no one laughs at you if you get turned down. Not like it's going to happen because you know."

"Oh come on Cyrus I told you not to put yourself down like that. I know there is someone that likes you for you and wants to date you."

"Oh yah like who?"

"Well for one me."

It quickly felt quiet and Jonah regretting telling his friend that he likes him in that way, but a part of him knew he won't lose Cyrus as a friend. He just hopes that his fanboy won't look and treat him any different. Who is he kidding it's Cyrus Goodman the nicest person he ever meet. He won't do something like that.

"Wait it's me that you where talking about? I don't know what to say."

"Its ok if you don't feel the same way. I just had to let it out. I don't know why I was feeling this way towards you I just do."

Cyrus can't believe it was his crush that came to him. Well he knew he would never confront Jonah on how he feels about him. After all Andi recently found out at his Barmitsva on how he knows what Andi is feeling about Jonah. It was true Cyrus did not know what to say and let his actions speak louder then words that not only surprised Jonah but himself as well as the two of them had their very first kiss with each other. The kiss was magical to both of them. It was the best kiss both of them ever had. The kiss was so magical it caused both of their bodies to take control.  
The simple kiss turned into a make out section with their hands moving all over each other's bodies. Jonah quickly took off his shirt reveling his nice toned body. This put Cyrus in aw. He only saw a video of Jonah shirtless at a pool party but now he is seeing it up close. Cyrus hands started to feel up Jonah's chest and Jonah loved the attention he was getting. Amber never really cared about his chest only his cute face and the power she had over him.

After rubbing Jonah's chest it became his turn to reveal his chest. Something Cyrus did not want Jonah to see. Once Cyrus shirt was off instead of hearing laughter on his non developed chest he just saw Jonah smile and soon felt Jonah's hands rub all over it. This made Cyrus feel good about himself. The two soon went back to kissing that only lasted a minuet as Jonah was soon kissing the shorter boy's neck. Cyrus rooled his eyes back of his head as Jonah kissed his way down. Cyrus began to moan feeling Jonah kissing his nipples and soon his belly. Cyrus had a feeling what was coming next and knew his dick was much smaller then Jonah's. Cyrus was about to protest on reveling his dick to Jonah but it was to late. He felt his dick being exposed and the room felt silent again.

"I know it's not big and you don't want me anymore because of my small dick.

"What are you talking about. I don't care about the size of your dick. I care about who you are as a person not a body part. Besides if you think your dick is small I wonder what you think is big."

"That's sweet but what do you mean just look at it I'm only seven inches that's small right?"

"Maybe if you are like in collage but that's big for being in middle school. I wish I was that big. I'm only four inches. Five at the most."

Jonah soon reveled his dick that was indeed smaller then Cyrus's. If Jonah did not know better he swear he thought Cyrus got even bigger after showing his dick to the cute boy. Cyrus just looked at Jonah's dick then back at Jonah. Not saying a word Jonah nodded. Cyrus's hand soon wrapped around onto Jonah's dick and slowly started jacking him off. Jonah just moaned and wished Amber was this good giving a hand job. Jonah closed his eyes to enjoy the wonderful feeling of Cyrus's hand. After awhile it was getting better as he moaned. His eyes soon opened felling wetness. He looked down seeing Cyrus on his knees and between his legs sucking away on his dick. This just made Jonah moan even more as he placed his hands on the back of Cyrus's head. It became too much for Jonah and wanted to warn Cyrus but it was too late as he had the best orgasm he ever had. However the wonderful feeling went away when he heard a voice.

"Look what we have here."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
